Nightmare Relived
by Sharky Volka
Summary: Shimizu a poor girl that suffers from amnesia due to a tramadic event that happened in her childhood leaving her scared on her back. She awakens one night after a dreadfully realistic nightmare. what does this Nightmare mean? You will have to read to find out.


**Nightmare Relived**

A dark sky shown above a good size house, a small girl, that looked to be about nine or ten, stood by a window holding a tiny plush toy of a sea monster and looked up at the dark sky feeling scared. The little girl sees a bolt of lightning flash so she goes running to her parents room looking for comfort and safety, but as she ran down the hall to there bed chamber she sees men in dark clocks drag her parents out of there room before one of the men started to shock them with electric magic. The screams of her parents made the small child scream and cry for the men to stop, but when the men hear the little girl they run after her. She hears her mother yell for her to run before on of the men slit her throat, The girl did as her mother said and ran as fast as her little legs could go. As she ran she could hear the men laughing as they gave chase and then as she was about to make it to a door she felt a painful shock go through her body from behind her, as she fell to the ground she could see the evil black eyes of a man with three scars at the corner of his mouth.

Shimizu shot straight up out of bed and held her head as she felt cold sweat run down her face and mix in with her tears that started to fall while she was asleep. She was panting heavily before she sits up and pulls her knees to her chest and starts to cry uncontrollably. After what seemed like hours she calmed down and got out of bed to walk to her bathroom to splash cold water on her face, once in the bathroom she looked at her reflection. Her face was a picture of primal fear. "What was that dream? It felt so real...Like I actually went through that...Was it...Was it possibly a lost memory?" She questioned her reflection but found no answers, she looks away from the mirror and sighs before leaving the bathroom to look out a window and sees that the sun was starting to rise.

"I guess I should get ready for the day...I dought I could even get back to sleep after a nightmare like that one." She said before heading over to her closet and pulling out her normal day outfit, once changed she grabs her waist cloth and ties it around her waist then looks at herself in a full body mirror that was in her room and she smiled happy with how she looked. Finally done with dressing and prepping herself she heads for her kitchen and eats a small breakfast before leaving her small one room house hidden away on the outskirts of Magnolia.

The walk from her house to Magnolia was not a long one, it was about a twenty minute walk, and it helped Shimizu to push back the thoughts of her nightmare. As she walked through town she over hears people talking about a town to the east of Magnolia and how another poor family was murdered there after eleven years and the murder seemed to be done the same way as the last one but this time there was no survivor. Shimizu froze as she hears the name of the town and what happened there, the town was the same one she was in when she lost everything including her memory's.

She made a decision to go to the town instead of going to the guild that day, she felt as if she needed to and as if she could get some answers to her lost past, sure her boyfriend offered to help her re-gain her memory's but for some reason she wanted to try and get them back on her own and she was also kind of scared to get them back. She hopped that her boyfriend didn't notice her absence at the guild hall today and worry about her while she was gone. "Maybe I should have told him...I just don't want to make him worry to much about me..." She sighs a bit as she sits down on the train.

Some hours passed as she rides the train all the way to the town, it was late afternoon by time she made it to her old home town. When she stepped of the train she looked around and could not recognize anything in the town, "Maybe this was a bad idea...There's no way I will find anything here. I mean its been eleven years since I was here and the house that I supposedly lived in is probably gone or already sold to a new owner." She murmurs to herself as she started walking around the small town, as she walked it was as if her feet were guiding her because she was not thinking about where she was walking at all.

When she finally stopped walking she found herself standing in front of a large gate that was the entrance to a old burnt down house, Her eyes widened as she looked at the building and a small fragment of a memory appears in her minds eye. It was of her as a little girl playing in the gardens in the back yard, but now as she looked at the old forgotten building she could see that there was now ivy, vines and weeds overtaking the blackened structure. Shimizu gently pushes the old gate open and slowly walks up the gravel path, She stood at the door of the building and was breathing heavy now as she looked at the intimidating building, "What do I do now that I'm here?" She questions herself as she mentally kicks herself for going on impulse and even coming to the place to begin with.

She sighs and turns to leave but as she does she notices a dark figure standing behind her, she jumps a bit because the figure looks just like the one from her nightmare. She shakes her head a bit to get the unnerving image out of her head before trying to walk past the man, the man gave a dark sadistic grin from under his hood and held his arm out to block her path, "And where do you think your going little moth?" The man asked with an evil chuckle that sent chills down Shimizu's spine, but she swallowed all of her courage and stood her ground, "I'm heading home." She bluntly said to him and he chuckled while still keeping the sadistic grin, "What are you talking about little moth? You are home...Do you not remember that this place was your home as a child." This unsettled her and caused her to move back away from the man, "Who are you and how would you know anything about me?" She asked as she fought to try and stay brave.

He cackled dementedly before looking at her with a crazed smile, "I know you because I'm the one that gave you that scar on your back. I and my...Old team killed your mommy and daddy then I went after you." Her eyes widened as she took more steps back and felt fear spread through out her body_ no this cant be...My nightmare was actually a memory...Oh god whats this guy going to do to me?_ She thought in a panic before turning and running away from the man. She could hear the man let out a crazy laugh before she hears the sound of his feet chasing after her.

She ran as fast as she could to try and get away from the mad man that was chasing her down, "That's right little moth, run away like you did before. Run right into my web." He yelled after her, she was to scared to notice the fine almost near invisible magic threads that were hanging from a tree that she was running straight to. By time she noticed that something was wrong it was to late and she was ensnared in the web, when she try's to get out of it not only does she get shocks but she also gets cut by the sharp thread. The man slowly approaches her with what she could only describe as a devils grin.

Shimizu whimpers as she sits there trapped like a rat and at the mercy of this deranged man, "W-what do you w-want with me?" She asked as she felt her body shake, the man chuckled and leans down to be at eye level with her, "I want to make you go through the pain that you went through eleven years ago. I may not be able to kill your parents in front of you again but I can still electrocute you till you scream for me to end your life." Shimizu's eyes widen at hearing what he plans to do to her, she then puts her hands out in front of her on and instinctual impulse and unleashes a powerful jet of water at the man and braking the web around her.

Once free, she started to run again only this time she ran towards town, the man recovered quickly and let out a yell of pure rage and shot off one electrical attack after another. Shimizu managed to doge them and makes it to the gate, she runs out of the gate and back into town heading straight for the train station. She quickly gets her ticket and leaves the town vowing to never return, she hopped that she would never run into that man again. She sits in her set panting like crazy as tears fall from her eyes, lucky for her there was know one in the train car that she was in so she could cry openly without having people look at her. "I'm so stupid why did I even think of going back there...I could have been killed." she yells at herself as she curls up on the set she was in. "I don't think I really want my memories back now...Not after that." She whimpered to herself, by time she got back to Magnolia it was already three in the morning. The town was so uncomfortably quite.

She walked down the lamp lit streets jumping at the slightest sound, at one point a tabby cat scared her so bad that she fell over and hit her head against a brick wall. She got up and rubs her head hissing a bit at the pain, "Calm down hes miles away and he does not know were you live now so your safe here in Magnolia." She reassured herself before finally making it home and heads to her bathroom. She looked at the cuts on her body and sighed before pulling out a first aid kit that was in her bathroom and started to bandage the cuts, "This is going to be hard to explain to Kim when he sees me." She said in a sad whisper even though she was the only one that lived there._ Maybe I should lay low for a while till these cuts heal up because these look way worse then training cuts._ She thought but didn't like that thought to much because she wanted to see Kim, She sighed and figured that she was to tired to try and figure anything out at that moment so she just gets into bed and goes to sleep, she never wants to think about what happened again, not her past and defiantly not what happened that day.


End file.
